This invention relates to electric cells of the kind for use with a liquid anode, a liquid cathode, a solid electrolyte and a current collecting means. Examples of these cells are shown in our co-pending U.S. Ser. No. 556,500 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,195.
Such electric cells may have an operating temperature of the order of 360.degree. C. In the event of some internal electrical fault occurring in the cell leading to short circuiting of the output terminals e.g. at the seals, this temperature may rise due to increased current flow to a level where damage to the solid electrolyte or loss of cell integrity can result.